Reclaiming
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: The ending battle for Jurassic World, partly from Rexy's point of view. (Warning, there are spoilers) Afterwards are a few other shots about after the events of Jurassic World.
1. The Battle

**When i say i cant describe how...great Jurassic World was, youll know im telling the truth. And while every single part of it was amazing, nothing except the first film can beat the ending battle scene between the four predators of the park. I have NEVER seen any fight blow my mind to bits like that film...its just...wow.**

 **So...i thought i do a little write up about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

What _kind of demon is this...?_

The Tyrannosaurus bellowed at this creature in pure disgust, it's old muscles rippling as it stomped. The white creature growled a challenge in return-no, it roared a promise to disembowel her slowly. The Tyrannosaurus was now not only disgusted by this insane beast, but also angered by it's audacity. She chases a small bipedal mammal and gets this? A rivaling animal as large as herself? Oh well. She hadn't stretched her muscles in a while...might as well start now.

 _Okay then..._ She growls, her fingers twitching in anticipation.

The older predator decides to make the first move and lunges at the white creature, who mirrors the movements in a vain attempt to bite at her neck. The Tyrannosaurus is able to bite the white creature's neck first, and rears her head into the sky before slamming the white creature's body down to the strange black ground. She could feel the beast rumbling and twisting beneath her, before it wrests free of the Tyrannosaurus jaws. As soon as this occurs, The Tyrannosaurus quickly headbutts the creature from the side to disorient it.

"bRAAAAAAAAUGH!" The older predator roars, biting into the neck once again.

The white creature looked fed up with the biting and wrested to free to try and bite again. She battles these attempts with attempts of her own, and her jaws Scrabble furiously against the the other's. The Tyrannosaurus suddenly feels something sharp and hard collide with her chin and knock her head backwards, soon realizing it to be the white beast's claws. Another swipe gashes her snout and dazes her enough for the creature to throw her to the ground.

 _It's...beating me..._

Rexy flailed her feet, but couldn't get up in time to stop the white creature from trapping her neck in its jaws and dragging her into a leafy construct, where three bipedal creatures ran towards the other that she had chased. The Tyrannosaurus groaned in worry and aching pain while the beast almost seemed to chuckle over her. Rexy felt its cold finger press her head to the ground, and saw the jaws of the rival open and inch towards her face...

"chlAAUGG!"

 _That sound...so familiar..._

The rival had turned its attention from her, gazing in surprise at something behind Rexy. A blue striped blur leaped from Rexy's back onto the white beast's, much to it's frustration. And when the older predator saw what had 'rescued' her, the mighty jaws dropped briefly. It was one of the fast runners in her kingdom...judging from the smell of fast runner blood coming from the beast's teeth, Rexy guessed that the small predator had a bone to pick with it.

... _what am I still doing on the ground?_

Rexy shot up to her feet while the rival was trying to get the fast runner off her back, and sunk her teeth into the unprotected neck. After it roared in shock, Rexy shoved it head upwards into one of the mammal housings forcefully which left the fast runner with no choice but to hop on Rexy's back. She didn't care at Tue moment about what hopped on her, and merely focused on dragging the rival back out where Rexy could clearly see her.

The rival roared and shoved Rexy's hide enough to send the fast runner sprawling into a construct, and Rexy off of her neck. The older predator still managed to get ahold of her neck again, while the fast runner shook it's head and rejoined the fight by clawing at the Rival's back.

"gugugugugugug!" Rexy snarled into it's flesh, and practically tossed it over her head onto another mammal construct, and then dragging it back out again. Even when Rexy could see debris stabbed into it's flesh, the rival shook off Rexy and flung the fast runner to the side. The tyrannosaurus shreiked in determination, ramming her head into the chest of the beast. She watched with satisfaction as it was flung almost over the side of the concrete beach. Rexy readied herself when she took sight of it standing to it's feet again, and from the corner of her eye she saw the fast runner doing the same.

If they had to fight together...then so be it.

" **shrAAAAAEEEEEEEHHH!** "

Rexy watched with a high form of shock while...someTHING leaped out from the water behind the rival, and clamped onto it's neck. The white creature screamed in agony and fright as the sea thing bit down harder, and then dragged the rival back under water writhing and screaming. Rexy watched the calm water for moment, and the snorted coldly at the doomed rival.

 _Such a foolish thing...it was bound to die._

With the threat to her kingdom vanquished, Rexy turned her sights towards the fast runner who seemed to anticipate this. It took a cautious step backwards, but Rexy quickly reassured it with a snort. Perhaps it's past relatives had tried to harm her, but for the efforts of this fast runner she would never bring harm to it.

With a knowing blink from the fast runner, the victorious Tyrannosaurus limped away...


	2. Unlikely friendship

**Wow, i cant believe you all like this so much. Wow! Well, i tjought if anh ideas came, i could do a little miniseries from this. Might include a few one shots about the other characters of the film too. Anyways, enjoy this first half of the chapter, which is Rexy's biew from the final thirty seconds of the film.**

* * *

It was sunset now.

Rexy could feel the sun's rays begin to fade away in the growing night, and her tightened skin felt the drop in temperature because of it. Her jaws opened and closed, a brief sigh escaping the old but powerful jaws as she wandered her changed domain. She had done this after her release from the large forest home of hers made by the bipedals. She didn't miss it much, and was content with staying out in the wild as she had all those years for the moment.

The Queen of the island happened upon another bipedal mammal structure and inspected it with a short sniff. With some difficulty, she managed to walk onto the strange white platform, and was amazed at the sight. She could see her entire kingdom from this point;every last foot of it. It was true that most of it was covered with those bipedal caves, but she even thought that those were beautiful...in a way. Rexy tilted her head, watching the flyers attend to their nightly positions in the park. Any of the green eaters that were there also took up a respective spot in the crowded areas, keeping a close eye on the larger flyers when they settled down. The water biter(as she had decided to name it)breached from the water, it's jaws catching yet another of the foolish flyers. Oddly, Rexy felt comforted that the water biter would be well fed here. Her subjects needed to be healthy, even if they were the ones she'd eat sooner or later.

Subjects...

Yes. That's right.

Her chest puffed out slightly as she reminded herself of her position in the island. Rexy was the ruler of this park.

And she was going to tell the whole kingdom in the fastet way possible.

" **...grAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!"**

* * *

Rexy grumbled calmly, now prowling the jungles in the dark of night, illuminated only by the Moon's dull glow. She discovered a lovely huge tree, and wasted no time in lying comfortably next to it to rest for the night. Her haunches settled as her belly lay flattened against the grass. Her small arms still remained tucked, and her head curled towards her tail ever so slightly. Just as she inhaled for one last sigh, her nose detected a presence approaching. Her eyes shot open as her head raised high.

And not long after, Rexy saw the blue striped fast runner timidly step before her.

This thing could be good as dead right now,coming and disturbing her...but it didn't look intentional. Moments after silently glaring, she grunted in four sharp hoots. Her way of asking the fast runner it's intentions might take a while for it to comprehend the language but she would get it. The fast runner blinked and mulled over Rexy's language. Finally piecing it together, she chirped twice at almost a whisper...

Rexy tilted her when she discovered that it was lonely. The large predator normally didn't feel sorrow from being alone, for she had been alone for years. This raptor, she surmised, probably mourns over the death of its pack. Rexy hesitated with an answer, finding it odd to invite a fast runner as a sleeping friend...they were mainly natural enemies, although they mostly would keep away out of respect. It was also,as she wouldnt dare say, a little embarrassing...

But it would also be embarrassing to be known as cruel. And the fast runner may hold resentment towards her for a negative act.

Rexy lowered her eyelids and sighed loudly, before gesturing with her snout to a spot near her tail. The fast runner once again timidly stepped across the small space after hesitation, and stopped at the assigned spot. She watched as the small predator circled the area once, sat and curled into a little ball.

Rexy blinked at it, and made a small snort to inquire the fast runner's name.

The fast runner raised its head and lightly screeched, before it settled down again.

 _Blue...odd name for a fast runner._

The Queen in turn grunted her name, which earned a tiny bit of movement from her snout.

Hoping it wouldnt try and kill her in her sleep, Rexy settled herself down as well to take a nice long night nap.

* * *

Sunlight pried her bright yellow eyes open. Rexy loved the sun when it appeared in the sky. It always woke her up, and rejuvenated her muscles. When jaws opened wide, they did so in the form of a very loud yawn and then smacking sounds afterwards. The old Tyrannosaurus rose to her feet gradually, arching her back in the slightest to stretch it and rotated her knees. Once her usual routine was complete, Rexy remembered the fast runner named Blue was now missing. Oh well...she'd have to leave eventually. It was just apart of nature.

"scrAAAAOI!"

Rexy did the closest thing to frowinng that she could when she saw Blue reappear...and felt relieved about it. She shook the thoughts away and watched the fast runner making chirps and then motions with his head. Soon, it took off at a slow pace and Rexy followed the creature after some hesitation. She was proud to see that her footsteps still shook the earth when she walked around, for it was one of the things that made her so menacing.

Rexy finally arrived at what the small predator was trying to lead her to, and felt her eyes widen. It was a freshly killed hornhead, one of the green eaters that had the single strange crest coming from the back of it's head. With the evidential scars, Rexy saw that Blue had hunted it. Speaking of Blue, the fast runner proudly pecked it and then stepped back a few paces. Rexy was confused by this and Blue must have seen her look, for she gave an exasperated chirp.

This was for her?

Rexy blinked twice, sniffing the fresh carcass as pangs of hunger rose within her. If Blue had gone out to retrieve a morning meal for her, she was not going to waste the gift. But just as she sank her teeth into it, Rexy froze and then rose her head towards Blue. Now the fast runner looked confused at this. From the larger predator, there were three gutteral moans...inviting Blue to feast with her.

Blue looked completely hesitant and shocked by this, but after another grunt told her to come before Rexy changed her mind, the small predator wasted no time in moving to the other end of the carcass.

The two predators ate in friendly peace and quiet.


	3. Anything for the girl

**I hope you guys like this Owen X Claire shot! I know this little nightmare has been done twice...buuuut, third times the charm!**

* * *

She was alone on Isla Nublar.

It was the dead of night, the exotic jungle drowning in a vast sea of blackness and unseen forestry. The redhead was within a cage of gnarled trees and thorny branches, completely cut off from escaping the evil that was trying so desperately to murder her...just for the fun of it. Her heart felt it would burst from the way it was beating so fast, the skin on her arms and shoulder blades was cut and bleeding thanks to her attempts to scoot backwards into the thorns, and her mind desperately tried to muffle her loud whimpers.

The Indominus rex practically floated into view, it's camouflage disintegrating into it's usual pale hide. The animal's toes twitched in eagerness to stomp forward, and its hands almost looked as if they rubbing anxiously against each other. While the tail swung coldy like a pendulum, a forked purple tounge lolled out from jaws with scissor teeth and blood red eyes narrowed murderously at the young woman.

Claire felt like most prey do when cornered. She felt like a small rabbit, paralyzed under the gaze of a starving Anaconda. She felt like the fly in a spider web, just as the arachnid began crawling towards it. She felt like the gazelle right before the lion closed it's jaws around it's throat.

The Indominus somehow grinned at her, sliding the hideous tounge back into it's jaws. Then, it took a step towards her.

Claire swallowed.

Another step brought it's snout to a two foot gap between them.

The young woman sobbed, begging for anyone who could be nearby to help.

Another step, and jaws closed around her head.

* * *

"*GASP*!"

Claire sat up abruptly, her hands shooting onto the mattress to support her heavily hyperventilating body. She coughed raggedly, trying to find an even breath in herself. When she took sight of the bright rays of the sun , she sighed almost in relief. On one hand, she was happy she wasn't dead...on the other she wasn't happy for the fourth stupid nightmare in a row. Claire also sighed as she noticed her side of the bed was soaked with sweat, and the other side...

Where was Owen?

There wasn't any sign of him in the room, although it was apparent that he had left not long ago. Finding a robe to cover her nightgown, Claire stood from the bed and stretched in the same graceful way as a cat. Then she located the stairway outside of her bedroom.

* * *

"Open the' doe! Get on the flo! Everybody walk the dinosaur!"

Owen flipped the pancakes with ease, and all while doing his own made up dance. He never noticed claire making her way down the stairs, and then stifling a laugh at his odd dancing. She cleared her throat to get his attention and froze under her gaze. "...you saw all of that, didn't you?"

"I wouldnt be surprised if the whole world saw you doing the mating dance of a chicken." Claire smirked widely, making her way over to give him her morning hug. Owen returned the hug, as well as offering her a small kiss.

"It's not a mating dance...unless I attracted you."

Claire rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Attracted me into laughter."

Owen poured her a glass to drink and handed it to her. She frowned and looked at him. "Uh...I'm allergic to orange juice...remember?"

Owen paled, tossed the orange juice down the sink and got her apple juice, to which Claire smirked a little. "Someone's coin a good job at being a gentlemen."

Owen chuckled, grabbing their plates and guiding Claire to the table. They sat in front of each other, and Owen decided to start up some conversation. "Well, I hope you slept well last night. You're also a pretty big bedhog. You were all over me...not that I didn't like it."

Claire blushed from the way he said that last part, but still frowned. "Uh...yeah. It was fine."

"...what's wrong?"

When she looked up, his brow was furrowed in confusion. She turned her eyes away from his. "I...nothing."

"You had a nightmare, didn't you...?"

Claire inhaled deeply, and let out the longest sigh she'd ever had. She rubbed her face slowly with a hand, and finally looked back at him. "Yes...I-I did. For the fourth time in a row."

Owen had an indescribable look on his face. "About the park..."

"They just...feel so real sometimes." Claire lowly stated. " I feel like it's there...trying in every way to eat me."

Owen mulled over the revelation and sighed. "And you never told me this...why?"

"...I dunno. Embarrassment?"

"Well, if you've been with me this long, you should be used to embarrassment." He informed her, referring to a rather hilarious event at a resturaunt. Claire smiled slightly at him.

"Well as true as that is, I don't think you'd want a girlfriend wasn't strong..."

"That's why I date you. You're strong." He explained to her. "You are the one who led Rexy to rescue us, remember?"

"Well, how could I forget that...?" Claire frowned. Being chased by the old girl wasn't exactly better for her.

"And you protected those nephews of yours as if they were your own kids..." Owen trailed in thought. "Now that I think about it, Gray sorta looks like you?"

"Does he?" Claire wondered aloud. "I always thought I looked like Zach."

"No, he looks like his old man." Owen shook his head. "But that's not the point. The point is that I'm always here for you, and I'll think you're strong...and smart...and sexy."

"Yeah..." She smirked. "You express that with frequent kisses."

"Speaking of that, how about one right here?" He pointed to his headed cheek, and Claire rolled her eyes. He wasn't dissapointed though, for she did lean forward and peck his cheek.

"...Thank you for that, Owen."Claire nodded lovingly.

"Anything for the girl who beats the crap out of animals that attack me."


	4. You talk

**Weeeeeeeell...this is really weird. For some reason, I decided to write a drabble on the animals if they could talk. This has nothing to do with the plot, and is made up meeting.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do you smell so weird?"

Claire wasn't able to stop her jaw from going slack, or stopping her eyes from going wide. Owen, Zach and Gray seemed completely baffled in the same way Claire was, albeit somehow more so. Echo was still standing over the fallen redhead, curiously raising what would have been an eyebrow. Delta, Blue and Charlie stood behind their sister, seemingly just as curious. Finally, Echo stepped back slightly, and made a sound resembling a person snickering. "Uh, you're drooling Miss."

Claire suddenly became aware of her chin feeling wet, and broke from her stupified trance to wipe at it. She was still quite shocked though, and blinked hardly. "You're...you're talking..."

"Duh!" Delta chirped from the back, and Blue slapped her on the back of the head for the rude remark. "Ow!"

"But...that's...that's not possible!" Owen wondered aloud, taking a step forward. "How are you girls even...sounding so clear like a human?"

"I dunno." Echo shrugged her shoulders. Amazingly, her jaws and scaly lips moved in accordance with her speech, almost like out of a movie...except, Yknow, more realistic. "Although I theorize that the parrot genes inserted in us had something to do with our speech. Something along those lines."

Claire was helped up by Charlie, who actually produced a friendly grin. Claire tilted her head in confusion."okay...since we all cant be having the same dream...How are you speaking English?"

"Oh, we've snuck to the park's library several times and read every last book." Delta explained casually.

"YOU SNUCK OUT?" Owen practically shreiked. "But...I've watched every security camera on you for months!"

"Well, we're smarter than you think." Blue smirked. "Waaaaaay smarter."

Gray scratched his head. This was a really, really weird day for him...and Zach. "How smart?"

"Smart enough to figure out that it was Claire who ate the sugar cookies Owen brought from the Walmart."

Owen gasped and glared at his girlfriend. "You were the one who ate them?!"

"I'm sorry!" She stammered. "They were so good! I couldn't help myself!"

"You knew he got it from Walmart?" Zach wondered aloud.

"Of coooourse!" Echo waved one her clawed hands dramatically. "We stalk everyone of you each day and watch everything do."

The raptors smiled proudly, while the humans pales. That is until the raptors burst into laughter. "We're just joking!"

The humans sighed.

"We've only done it for two days. We stopped cuz you're so boring!" Delta reassured them, before looking at Claire. "By the way, what's a period?"

Claire turned as red as a tomato and didn't respond with coherent words. Delta sighed. "You don't know either? Oh well, maybe one day we'll both figure it out."

"Okay, to get off the subject of that..." Owen rubbed the back of his head. "Why haven't you guys ever done this before?*

Blue rolled her eyes as if he should know. "Cuz we like toying with your minds. What do you think, man?! Vic Hoskins would've been trying to get to us even more."

"Oh right. I never did like Hoskins..." Claire muttered. "I should fire him."

"You can do that?" The raptors asked simultaneously, their reptilian eyes focused on her.

"If I try hard enough. I'm at a higher position then him anyway."

Before the raptors could further admire her, The sound of giant footsteps directed their attention. The group of eight almost screamed when the Tyrannosaurus of the park suddenly burst from nowhere and stopped in front of them. In its tiny arms was a grey tray but they didn't pay attention to that.

"AAAAAUGH!" Claire screamed dramatically. "ITS THE TREX!"

The predator looked down at her. "Could you perhaps lower your voice? I'm not too old to have to ask you to speak up."

"YOU CAN TALK TOO?!"

"Oh yeah!" Charlie grinned. "We taught her one time to speak English."

"And bake cookies!" The announced, tossing the tray of cookies down to them.

"...my head hurts." Gray murmured, sighing at the array of talking, reading and cooking dinosaurs.

"Well, my stomach hurts." Owen hopped on his nearby motorcycle, before he turned to look at them. "Anyone one want anything from Applebee's? On me?"

Everyone instantly chucked their requests at him.


	5. Annoying Humans

**You folks really liked that last one didn't ya? With the raptors talking and all that...well, I didn't find it funny which is weird cuz I wrote it. Oh well. I hope you find this one funny too. Its kinda some random joke they decided to pull off on the raptors, I guess. And don't worry, I'll get back to the seriousness. I miss it so.**

 **So once again, Enjoy!**

* * *

Owen ran excitedly into the room where his raptor squad was. They were lounging around a couch, some curled up on it like a dog and other sitting like a bummed out person. Echo was flipping through channels boredly, her claws somehow not piercing the remote. She as well as the others were startled when Owen knocked on the wall thrice.

"Ladies?" He said, almost sounding like a little girl. The raptor squad glanced at each other and then back at Owen.

"Uh,yes?"

Owen did some kind of ballerina dance up to Blue's snout. The raptor intensely frowned as Owen sang:

"Do you wanna catch an I reeeeeeeeeeeex ?" The man peered from behind blue suddenly, gazing at the rest of them. "Come on, we'll hunt all daaaaay!"

Echo backed away from him off the couch slowly and in confusion, but this didn't stop him from appearing behind her. " its killing random people! And dinosaurs! It doesn't think they're preeeeeey!"

"It used be in a paddock...but now its not! I wish you would chase it nooooooow!" He zipped in front of the confused girls. "Do you wanna catch an I reeeeeeeex? And yes it has to be an I reeeeeex..."

"...I thought that Mososaur killed it?" Delta wondered aloud. Owen visibly slouched and began walking away.

"Okay byyyyyye..."

* * *

After that severely confusing ordeal, the raptor squad was back to their usual ordeal of being plain bored. That is until Zach appeared next, and with an acoustic guitar. Charlie looked deeply impressed with it, and smiled at him casually. "Hey, that's a pretty good guitar Zach."

Zach made no movement to suggest that he heard that, and simply began singing himself. "Humans are better than raptooors...Blue, don't you think I'm riiight?"

Blue most definitely didn't think he was right, but before she could say anything, he spoke for her...in the tone of a snobbish teenage girl. "Yeah humans can text you, and tweet you and like you...everyone of 'ems cool except Beiber."

The raptors, who were a little confused as to why that last part didn't rhyme, seemed too stunned to speak. "But, Charlie smells better than Delta...Echo, don't you think that's truuuue?"

"Well, she does-"

"I hate Chinese food, and cattle go moo..." Zach grinned, and began to exit. "Ya got me, that light is briiiight! Real briiight...don't let the lions...wriiiiiiiite!"

After his departure, the room was silent and deeply confused. Delta looked over at Echo.

"Do I really smell bad?"

"Phooooones will buzz!" Gray suddenly burst into the room. "Owen doesn't shave his beard because, thatmanhastheideathat-Claire will...Kiss hardeeeeer!"

"Wait, what?"

"I got to see a Tyrannosaur, eat goats and spray some blood!" The younger brother to Zach announced calmly. "Does anyone have the answer to, why pigs like muuuud...?"

"Well, its actually quite simple-"

"And I caaaant wait to be...the student of the weeeeeek!" Zach backtracked to the exit. "When I go back to school again, THIS SUMMEEEEER!...THIS SUMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"...What is wrong with them today?!" Charlie wondered aloud, feeling that she might snap with anymore confusion. The other raptors looked the same as she.

"I have no clue. Maybe its puberty?" Delta shrugged.

"Look on the bright side!" Blue chirped optimistically. "At least it appears to be just the guys doing it! We haven't seen-"

A very familiar woman leaped into the room from the side, a mike in hand and a tank top/ sweatpants in clothing.

"...Claire."

"I won't make aaanother! It wanted to eat me," Claire glared at an empty test tube and tossed it against the wall."Baaaaaaaaaaaaaad- DINAHSOE! DINAHSOOOOE! Theyd make terrible peeeeeeets! LET IT GOOOO! LET IT GOOO!"

"I think its all in my heeeeead..."Claire strutted in place in front of the TV. "IM AWAAAAAY FROM THE LII-IIIIGHT OF DAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! THAT MAN IS MICHAEL BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Claire struck a weird smile. "And I don't even care anywaaay..."

"OKAY STOP!" Blue schreeched the whole thing to a stop. "Someone's gonna have a scar in a very bad place if they don't tell me what's going on!"

"ITS JUST A JOKE!" Claire squeaked, flinching from the raptor. "DON'T CUT ME THERE!"

"That'd be nasty..." Owen murmured, while he and the other two came out. "And yeah, it's a joke."

"Why are they all about Frozen...and why do they make no sense?"

"It was Gray's Idea." Zach muttered, and earned an elbow from his brother.

"...okay, that's weird. Even for Gray." Charlie tapped her chin. "But you guys forgot something..."

"Liiike...?"

The raptor squad simultaneously inhaled.

"BLOOD IS AN OPEN GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

* * *

 **Theyre hurting my ears!**

 **Anyways, I just wanted to say that I did have a chapter planned based on Zara young surviving the Mososaur attack, but I already a whole story working with that at the moment. Buuuut, maybe the next chapter will be about Claire's thoughts over her assistant's death. I dunno yet. But do keep reading and reviewing, you happy readers you!**


	6. Death

**Well, now we can get to the really depressing drabble. Boo hoo hoo!**

* * *

"Hi! I guess I'm your personal assistant!"

Claire already had a headache, and her voice wasn't helping her much. Masrani for some misguided reason hired a personal assistant for Claire to work with. She didn't need one! Shed been just perfect without the aid of one for all those months so she would be fine now. And just because he made sure she was British, it doesn't make things better. The brunette lady still smiled brightly at her boss, not noticing the murderous glare on her face. "I'm like the robin to you! Or the bucky to captain america...although you don't look like the person who reads comics so forget I said that."

Claire rubbed her forehead. "Listen,uh..?"

"Zara!"

"Yes. That." The redhead inhaled sharply. "Masrani assigned you to me. I didn't. That's a clear sign that I don't need you...and that as your boss, im warning you to stay out of my way."

"...okay boss!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm going to take a nap and get rid of this stupid headache." Claire murmured, making hr way towards her car. Zara slightly followed her.

"Uh, I have some aspirin?"

"They never work fast enough."

"Oh...riiiight. I knew that..." Zara remembered something else. "What about your meeting at 9:00 AM?"

"What about it?"

"Well, what if you oversleep?"

"Oh please. Its only 12:53. I'll be juuuust fine."

* * *

"IM LATE?!"

Claire frantically rushed to grab her formal clothes and hurried faster to place them around her body. She zoomed to brush her hair, and then sprinted for a granola bar from the cabinet. The woman was partially ready, but that would have to do for now she supposed. Claire swung the door open and promptly ran into Zara.

"Ouch!" Claire rubbed her nose. "Zara?! What are you doing outside my door?!"

"Well you never answered your texts and in was just about to knock..."

"I'd ask you why,but I'm really late right now so-"

"Oh, I rescheduled the meeting."

Claire stopped completely and stared at Zara closely. Zara innocently grinned and placed her hands on her hips. "...you rescheduled?"

The Brunette nodded.

"But...they said this would be the only day I could meet with them!" Claire blinked. "There's no way you could have done that!"

"Unless I still set it for today. At 3:00."

Claire was left speechless by this statement, and a hand raised to her mouth as she thought silently. "...you did all that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"...Uh, thanks." Claire decided on saying. She was still skeptical over needing an assistant, but...perhaps she'd need a friend like her.

She wouldn't tell Masrani that, of course.

* * *

"And then..." Gray continued in a sobbing whimper. "I-It ate her..."

Claire's hand covered her mouth in horror at the revelation, but a sound of sadness still escaped from it. Zach looked almost as sad as Gray about the news, and Owen twitched in place even if he didn't know this Zara had been slightly cross with Zara for loosing her nephews but...she never expected the poor woman to suffer like this. Especially not a woman who had helped her so well so far and had been such a great friend. Was this her punishment for the slight mistake? Being mauled and then eaten in a savage fit of irony?

Claire closed her eyes too late to stop her warm tears.


	7. Laugh

**Okay, this ones a two parter! Jurassic park scenes i imagined because of Ellie sattler, and Zara's day off reasons.**

* * *

"I'm stuck!" Tim exclaims, soaked with mud. "The seat's got my feet!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you next-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUAUUAUAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Lex screams in horror, seeing the tyrannosaurus approach stealthily. Despite Grant trying to silence her, Lex still screams long and loudly. The animal snorts, shakes it's head rapidly and stomps away. Dr. grant looks completely amazed by this.

"Huh! I think you annoyed him enough to leave Lex!"

"aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

* * *

"Must go faster!" Ian announced with a frightened expression, to which the Tyrannosaur argued with a territorial bellow. In the passenger seat, Sattler shrieked far past dramatically.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOP! POOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! POOOOOOOOOOOOOP! POOOOOOOOOOOP! POOOOOOOOOOOOP!" The woman screams, apparently hugging Ian for some form of comfort to her terror...only for Ian to try desperately to get out of the strangle hold. His eyes bulged as he flailed and made the most hilarious coughing noises, which caused his arm to hit the car's stick. Muldoon growled to the both of them.

"GET OFF THE BLOODY STICK! BLOODY MOVE!" He squealed and shoved Sattler to the side. "OFF! THE! BLOODY! STICK!"

Ellie glances behind herself, which happened to be the front of the car...which also showed a tree trunk in front of the road slightly. "LOOK OOOOOOOUT!"

"DUCK!"

They both ducked, but Ian yelped about getting hit in the head by the tree branch. The Tyrannosaurus brushes the jeep with it's head and roars again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHAUGAUGAUGAUGAUGAUAGAUAH!" Ellie shrieked even louder, strangling Muldoon by accident and making him gag and stop the jeep. The dinosaur trips over the car lands snout first into a mud hole.

* * *

As soon as the lights came on, Ellie's face twisted into overdramatic happiness and excitement. "MR. HAMMOND I THINK WE'RE BACK IN BUISNESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHE-"

"SKREEEEE!" A velociraptor suddenly burst out from behind her, and she flips into panic and fright mode.

"AAAAAAAAAAUGHOHMYGOSHWHATTHEHECK?!DNDJDNDISNEHWIWUWUQHWUSHAJSHDJSKD!" The woman shrieks incoherently and slaps the Velociraptor with her flashlight as she backs up. The poor animal is then hit with a rubber chicken, a microphone, a carton of eggs, a guitar, a drum set, huge speakers and a rabid badger wearing a Justin bieber tattoo. Ellie clings to the fenced door and with bulged eyes screams: "GOOOOOOSH DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

The Velociraptor, thanks to the badger blinding it's vision, runs towards Ellie in an attempt to have her remove it. The woman yells and smacks the animal with the fenced door before backing into a corner, where a hand falls on her shoulder. Ellie's face brightens and she starts laughing madly. "OH MISTER ARNOLD! HAHAHWHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHDHDJNS?!"

She screams again when she see the cut off arm, and then beats the raptor with it when she sees it stagger in with a surrender flag.

* * *

Aaaaaaand onto the next part!

Claire wasn't used to having Zara call her.

In fact, it was always the other way around for the young redheaded business woman who had some kind of heel fetish going on. So when said woman was called by her personal asstant, Claire couldn't help but give a great big frown. Perhaps Zara was calling to remind her of an event? Or maybe, she was being warned of something she missed in her schedule? Whatever the reason for this, it was most likely important. Claire swiped open the phone and pressed the green phone button an inch away from the red one. "Hello?"

"Oh! Claire...It's, uh, its great to hear from you." Zara's British accent flowed nervously.

"...uh huuuuh..." Claire narrowed her eyes to herself. "Is this anything...about a meeting?"

"...No."

"Then what possible reason would you have for calling me?"

"Well...its about a...day off?"

"Day off? You've never had a day off before. Why do want one now?"

"...It's... Itsadate."

Claire's jaw dropped immediately and her face reddens as well. Slowly, she speaks into the phone. "...you have a date?"

"...yes, ."

"OHMYGOOOOOSH!" Claire pauses to giggle into her palm. "I can't believe it! You're dating?"

"...yes?" Zara sounds a little confused now.

"Wow! That's great!" Claire beams happily. "Who is he? What does he look like?"

"Well, his name's Dean smithers." Zara's voice begins dreamily. "He's tall, really muscular...he's on the ginger side though, and very bearded. But he's sooo sweet to me and compliments me everyday!"

"AWWWW!" Claire cooes into the phone. "My little Zara is in love!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh nothing! Of course you can have the day off! Tell me every detail afterwards!" Claire beams again into the phone.

"Are you sure, ? Will you have it under control?"

"Of course! You just enjoy yourself! Kiss him real hard."

"...uh, heh heh! I'll be sure to do that, Ms. Dearing! Thanks again."

"No problem!"


End file.
